A Dead Queen's Confessions
by FireBird222
Summary: Something that I wrote for English class a while ago. The princess finds a letter from her dead mother, the former queen of Albion which reveals some major secrets. What are these secrets and are any of them life changing? Brings up events from my playthrough of fable 2. Rated T due to foul language.


Dear Isabella,

There have been some things that I hid from you. If I told you that I hid these things because I wanted to protect you instead of myself, I don't know if that would actually be the truth. However, selfish or not I can't hide the truth from you or anyone anymore and I can only truly express my feelings through my writings. You may have been told that I was a hero who saved the kingdom from darkest and the townspeople made me their queen as gratitude but it's all bullshit. I'm just a cold hearted bitch who only did things for my own self interest and never cared about anyone else. As I'm writing this letter, I'm dying from an illness that has been eating away my life for years and you are only a toddler and Logan is almost a teenager. If you're reading this now then I'm already long dead and Walter deemed you mature enough to read it. The things I say make seem far fetched but it's all the truth.

The first thing that you should know is that you and Logan are not my only children. You were the offspring of my second marriage. My first marriage was to a man named Alex who I wasn't meant to love. I married him in a small wedding at the gypsy camp I was raised at. We had two little boys named Adrian and…Logan. One of my enemies sent his guards to murder them in cold blood while I was away just to hurt me. I hunted down that son of a bitch and shot him in the face. I buried them in a special tomb at the very end of the cemetery and barely visited despite promising that I would visit often. When given the choice to revive them, I refused and chose to revive the thousands that my enemy killed. I told myself that it was for the greater good, that I gave up the chance to see my husband and hold my little boys to save the lives of thousands but deep down I felt nothing with them. To be honest I didn't feel anything with my second husband either. Is there something wrong with me or is it normal?

My second husband…your father...no, Logan's father. Isabella, did you ever wonder why I chose Walter of all people to take care of you when I die? You may have been told that it was because he was my top general, responsible, kind or one of only two people that I trust to raise you and Logan. That's right, Walter is your real father and no one knows, not even Walter. We were drinking alcohol and had a one night stand while I was still married to Logan's father. Two weeks later, my husband was assassinated by a rival kingdom and I found out that I was pregnant. Everyone just assumed that you were my husband's child and I just went with it. When you were born, I managed to convince them that you didn't look like him unlike Logan because you just looked like my side of the family, specifically my older sister. All I ask is that you tell Logan and Walter I'm sorry for never telling them the truth. Logan was so broken up about losing his father and his mother had an affair with the royal family's trusted general and Walter never got to know that the little girl that he is playing with and is constantly looking after is really his daughter.

I look at you in front of me and all I see is pure innocence and happiness from you. My sweet little Izzy laughing and smiling with Walter without a care in the world. I hope that when you read this, you still have that innocence. I hope that my coldness and emptiness will never get to you. I see it in Logan already and it worries me. Or if you already are cold and empty, I hope you learned to put on a facade and pretend to still be normal. Try not to do selfish and hurtful things like me. Even if you can't forgive me for what is in this letter, which I don't blame you if you can't, just know that I….value you and Logan very much. I'm not going to beg or make excuses for my actions. I just want you to know that there is a reason that I told you the truth instead of keeping these secrets to the grave.

Signed….no...no...no...Love,

Mom


End file.
